As a conventional technology for printing information on a bundling tape used for bundling paper sheets, for example, a banknote bundling apparatus that prints information, such as, a bundled date, is disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/103619. In this banknote bundling apparatus, deposited banknotes are recognized, and only the banknotes of a specific kind regarded as bundling object are stacked in a bundling-side stacking unit as bundling-object-banknotes. When a predetermined number of the bundling-object-banknotes have been stacked, the bundling-object-banknotes are bundled with the bundling tape. Before bundling the banknotes, information, such as, a bundled date and a bank name, are printed on the bundling tape. Consequently, in such a banknote bundle, the bundled date, etc., can be confirmed from the information printed on the bundling tape.
However, in the conventional technology, the printed information spans over multiple surfaces of the bundling tape wrapped around the banknote bundle from an upper surface thereof to a bottom surface thereof via a side surface thereof. Consequently, all those surfaces of the bundling tape need to be viewed to confirm the entire information. Furthermore, a considerable amount of time is required if a lot of information is to be printed on the bundling tape.